LuV (song)
LuV is a song by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on December 21, 2023 as the lead single from his sophomore album of the same name. A pop song about having being in love, the song was a notable change in sound from Frosty's previous album, Defined, in which the sound was more EDM based than pop based. The song was a huge commercial success, becoming Frosty's first number one hit in the US in February 2024. The song has since become known as one of Frosty's signature songs. Frosty has performed the song several times, having including it on four out of six of his concert tours. Background and release Frosty announced in September 2023 that he was back in the studio working on his new album since last month. On December 16 of that year, he announced that his new single will be dropping soon. LuV was released for digital download and to contemporary hit radio on December 23, 2023 as the lead single from the album Composition Musically, LuV is a departure from Frosty's previous work. LuV is a pure pop song with guitar riffs and a synth bass. Lyrically, the song is a love song discussing how one's partner can make you feel so good. Critical reception The song received mixed reviews. Many critics praised the song, calling it "pop perfection", and stating that Frosty was sure to switch to pop sooner or later. However, many critics called the song "basic", and complained of the "lack of substance" in the song. Commercial performance Commercially, the song was a smash hit in the US. On the Billboard Hot 100, LuV peaked at #1 on the chart dated February 17, 2024, becoming Frosty's first number one hit in that country. It also peaked at #1 on the dance chart due to the release of remixes. It also peaked at #1 on the US Pop songs chart. On the chart dated May 22, 2024, the song jumped from #13 to #1 on the Billboard Hot 100, after Frosty’s performance of the song at the 2024 Billboard Music Awards. This earned the song a third week at number one. Internationally, the song became Frosty's biggest hit. peaked at #1 in both Australia and Canada, becoming his first number one hit in those countries. It also peaked at #3 in the UK and New Zealand. Furthermore, it peaked at #8 in Ireland and #10 in Sweden. Thus, it became Frosty's first top 10 hit in Sweden, Australia, and New Zealand. The song was a moderate success in other countries, peaking within the top 20 in France, South Korea, and Norway (also becoming his first chart entry in those countries). It also became his first charter in Germany and Mexico. Music video The music video was released on January 7, 2024. It features Frosty walking and dancing around Paris, intermersed with scenes of Frosty dancing around in a groom's suit: a black suit white a black tie and a white undershirt, along with black slacks and black dress shoes, and white socks. The video gained 14.6 million views within its first day of release. Live performances On May 19, 2024, Frosty performed the song at the 2024 Billboard Music Awards. The performance was extremely controversial, causing Frosty to gain media coverage after the event. This also caused the song to jump from #13 to #1 on the Billboard Hot 100, earning the song a third un consecutive week at #1 in the US. A video of the performance was uploaded on Frosty’s official YouTube channel 2 hours after the performance. The video gained 17.4 million views within its first 24 hours of release. Frosty performed the song at the LuV Tour in 2025 as the second to last song on the setlist. For the performance, he wore a plain black suit with a black tie and a white undershirt, along with black slacks and black dress shoes, and white socks. During the performance, he walked around the stage, singing the song. The performance was compared to his performance at the 2024 Billboard Music Awards. Frosty once again performed the song on his second tour, the What's His Name World Tour, in 2027. For this performance, Frosty performed the song as a medley along with two other songs from the LuV era, The Game and Freedom. The song was shortened to fit the medley. In an interview, Frosty revealed that he grew tired of LuV and The Game, and that he didn't feel like performing them at all, but he decided to add them to the setlist as he felt it was "necessary, since they were his two biggest hits before You and Me came around, and since they are essentially what got him to where he is today". Frosty added the song to the setlist of his third concert tour, the Black Blood World Tour, in 2030-31. The song was remixed into a more ballad-type song with an pipe organ melody, to fit the Christian-themed segment of the show. This performance was extremely controversial. During this performance, Frosty sang the song shirtless and wearing a blue tutu while sitting on a bed. Throughout the performance, Frosty performs vulgar moves, including dry humping the bed and bending over in front of the audience. At the first stop in Jakarta, Indonesia, fans walked out during the performance of the song in protest. The performance was talked about all over news in not only Indonesia, but other Asian countries, as well as some Western countries such as the United Kingdom and the United States. This led to Frosty being banned from performing in Indonesia, due to the "obscenity" of his performance. Furthermore, there were protests in the United States, specifically in New Orleans, in which protesters demanded Frosty's concert be cancelled. There was a petition online which received 5,329 signatures. However, Frosty performed anyways. Along with Red Taste, LuV was one of the only two songs to be included on Frosty's first four concert tours. On The Greatest Show World Tour, in order to try something new, Frosty performed LuV with an Italian accent, over a waltz instrumental. He wore his yellow suit with a yellow top hat. He simply walked around stage singing the song. Track listing Digital download # LuV Charts Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:LuV Category:LuV era Category:LuV singles Category:US number 1 hits Category:UK top 10 hits Category:Canada number 1 hits Category:US Dance Club songs number one hits Category:LuV Tour Category:What's His Name World Tour Category:Black Blood World Tour Category:The Greatest Show World Tour